


Strange Noises From The Next Room

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are hearing VERY suspicious noises coming from John's room. <br/>You decide to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Noises From The Next Room

Your name is JADE HARLEY and you have no idea what the fuck is going on. You've been hearing strange noises coming from John's room and you're starting to get a little freaked out. 

You hear laughing and some weird moaning/ wailing. It sounds like Dave is in there too.

Oh god. 

Are they really...? Right next door to you? What the hell?!

You get up and put your ear next to John's door. That is definitely Dave with him. You bang your fist on the door.

"What the fuck you guys! You couldn't wait for me to leave for this?"

More laughter. John answers you. 

"Come on in Jade!"

You cautiously open the door. 

Dave has John pinned down with a smuppet in one of his hands. You aren't sure what to think.

"What am I looking at?"

"We're wrestling but Dave is cheating." John sticks his tongue out at the blonde.

Dave chuckles. "You tried to buzz my hand with your stupid pranking shit. You totally deserve this."

"Sooooo you guys weren't......"

John's mouth falls open and his cheeks turn pink slightly. "N-no! I am not a homosexual, Jade." 

Dave shakes his head at the smaller boy. "So you say."

"I'm seriou-"

"Sly gay."

John lets out a "hmph" and tries to gets out of the other boy's grip. He fails miserably.

You giggle and come to your brother's rescue. You push Dave off the bed. 

"Bad idea, Harley. Very bad idea," Dave says as he grabs your arms and pulls you down onto the bed. He starts to tickle you. Shit. 

The rest of the night was a lot like this. Screwing around and watching tv. You even managed to pull off the whipped cream and feather thing on both of the boys. It was awesome.


End file.
